Will you always be there for me?
by Lasionara
Summary: She has a lot of problems.Will her two favorite cousins help her solve them,or will they become part of them?
1. A death wish

**A/n**: How lovely of you to drop by, please tell me what you think.

This is my first thing I ever posted here and I just wrote it last night,

around 4 in the morning.

**Summary**: She has a lot of problems.

Will her two favorite cousins help her solve them,

or will they become part of them?

**Disclaimer**: As we all know, I own nothing.

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling because she thought of it before I did.

**Will you always be there for me?**

A Death wish

In a large room she sat.

A room decorated to her likings.

pale blue on the walls, the bedsheets, the stationary.

She had a room unlike her personality, but much like her dreams.

On her desk a neatly wrapped package contained this young girls school books.

Everything seemed as if it where any other day.

''But things aren't what they seem'' 'the young girl thought with a wry smile.

Cause everything was today what it not seemed, and there wouldn't be another day that would seem normal to this girl.

For she is not planning on living much longer.

With a knife in her hands,

14 year old Narcissa black was ready to end her misery.

"_why should I deserve to live?_

_You made it clear so many times, I'm nothing but an indignity to my name._

_A useless and weak person._

_Not worthy of my name, not my life_

_So now I shall live no more._

_I love you Sirius,Regulus and Andromeda._

_And even you Bellatrix, even though you put me trough my worst nightmares._

_Goodbye,_

_N.A.B."_

That is what the dear girls note read, written on such pretty stationary.

She stood and placed the note on her desk, then walked back to her former place.

She once again sat on the floor, with her head against the far end of her bed.

She knows she's depressed, or at the moment, suicidal.

For the girl had seen such terrible things trough her childhood,

things children are not meant to see.

Still she saw them, like her sister murdering someone because of their legacy, their blood.

Or her aunt nearly killing one of her favorite cousins.

_Flashback_

_Summer, three years ago._

_she aimed for his heart. _

_But the knife her aunt held hit the boy, who was at the time 12, in his leg._

_The boy screamed, then glared at his mother and wished looks could kill._

_'Cause she'd certainly been dead._

_End Flashback_

O how she hated most adults in her family, apart from her father, he was nice.

But back to the present, the girl didn't want a quick and painless death.

The one oddity she hadn't hided from most of her family is that she didn't mind pain, nor did she waiting.

She had thought about this moment a long time, and knew exactly what to do.

"This is it then, this is the end" the young girl mumbled.

She now held the knife once more, it lingered mere inches from her leg, not sure if she really wanted to go trough with it.

As the girl thought for a minute she noticed a tear escape her left eye, just one.

She put the knife on her skin, hands trembling, and sighed.

"I will see granddad when I'm finished"

was the girls last thought before she penetrated her beautifully light skin with the knife.

She felt pain, much pain, but didn't flinch.

You could only know she was in pain by the fact she was biting her bottom lip rather hard,

but there wasn't anyone to see that small gesture of pain.

She felt warm blood dripping from her leg as she wast cutting in her left forearm.

"_N.A.B."_

It was the young girls name, Narcissa Amarantha Black.

'So much for the immortality my middle name means' she thought ironically.

After 3 more large cuts across her body her breathing was ragged and getting slower.

She fell and her head painfully hit the ground.

She reflected her life whilst feeling her body grow weaker.

Soon, she thought, I will not be part of this world any more.

Then a knock startled the her.

Her eyes flew wide open.

"Cissa, can I come in?"

Her eyes wide with shock, she said nothing.

"Sirius" was all she thought.

A minute later Sirius knocked again.

"Cissa, I know you're in there. I'm coming in."

And he did so, he opened the door to a most horrific sight.

His favorite and dearest cousin lying in a pool of her own blood.

He ran to her and cried, Narcissa was shocked, she had never seen him cry before.

It was always she who cried and Sirius comforting her.

"Si..Sirius, I lo...love you" she whispered.

He, before thinking she was dead, now screamed for his parents.

She heard someone running up the stairs whilst yelling "Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you no...Oh my god."

She grabbed Sirius's hand before losing all consciousness.


	2. A beloved savior

**A/n**: How lovely of you to drop by once again, please tell me what you think.

As a number of people liked the beginning of this story,

I am writing more.

Though you probably already figured that out, as if it where different this chapter wouldn't be here, would it now?

I would first like to thank Asian Angel07, surfie-aussie-chick and Morganofthefairies for reviewing the story. So, Thank you.

**Summary**: She has a lot of problems.

Will her two favorite cousins help her solve them,

or will they become part of them?

**Disclaimer**: As we all know, I own nothing.

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling because she thought of it before I did.

if I owned Harry Potter & co. would I be posting a story here, or would I be running to a publisher?

**Will you always be there for me?**

A beloved savior

Tear stained faces and eyes full of shock,

that was the sight young Narcissa met when she opened her beautiful bright blue eyes.

'Dad, she's awake.' a girl said.

"Meda?" the severely injured girl asked.

'Yes Cissa, it is me. How do you feel?'

As the young girl tried to sit on her bed she felt a stab of pain,

the events of the last she remembered came back to her.

"Am I alive?"

'Yes, but just barely.'

The young girl's sister started crying as she grabbed her sisters hand.

'I thought we lost you'

'We almost did, though' an new voice said.

Her eyes searched for the source of the sound,

though she already knew who it belonged to.

Their eyes met, bright blue and vivid grey.

'Regulus'

It was then that her father chose to speak.

'My dear girl, I love you. you do know that, don't you?

I ask you not as your father, but as a loved one, to tell us why you did this to yourself.

Are you prepared to tell?'

He looked at her expectantly.

Making up her mind that she was not ready to speak just yet,

not about her reasons relinquish her life.

She merely said "not yet,"

Closing her eyes she then asked the time.

To which Sirius answered 'a quarter past nine'

The young girl drifted of to sleep hoping to dream one of her dreams.

Her hopes were not heard though.

_She was 11, and had just returned for Christmas break._

_She knew her parents wouldn't be pleased, but their reaction was one all children fear._

_She ran to hug her mother, as she always did, but her mother slapped her in the face._

_She said as she left 'If you are so smart, girl, why haven't you figured out to always obey your parents?'_

_The crying 11 year old girl knew what this was about. _

_she looked for her father, but he was no where to be seen._

_She was sorted into Ravenclaw, unacceptable to her mother._

_Though her father was, as he said when he arrived, very proud of her, no matter what she did._

_Sirius joked about it though,_

_one evening he came to her room and said _

_'She doesn't know true talent when she sees it,_

_I do though, and you've got it.'_

_She had asked why he saw what no-one else did._

_'because I look past the outside' was his answer._

_They were silent for a minute until he broke the silence._

_'Now we're both family outcasts' Her cousin said with a joyous smile._

_She smiled too, and felt a little bit better._

_'Can I ask you something?'_

_He had nodded._

_'Will you...'_

She was being awakened by shrieking, from her mother she soon realized.

Opening her eyes she saw that it was dark,

she could barely see her mother's outlining.

"What did you do to yourself, you silly girl?

Have I not raised you properly, your a disgrace to your name.

Now more than ever!

I demand an explanation for this ridiculous behavior."

Sirius entered the room, clearly awakened by the yelling.

'Do not yell at her, she is injured and needs her rest' he said in a ordering tone.

"You dare not speak to me like that, as you are as much of a disgrace as she is, even..."

'Be silent' a small voice said.

For a second she actually thought her mother might listen,

but she was sadly mistaken.

'Young lady, I once more demand an explanation for your behavior.'

"I dare and I will. Leave her alone if you do not wish your reputation ruined"

Sirius spoke calm and threateningly.

'You will regret the day you ever threatened me, Eloise Black.

For I shall make your life worse than you can imagine.'

With those words and a disgusted glare their way she left.

'Thank you'

'You're welcome.

How are you feeling now?'

'I feel a little better, it still hurts though.'

He sighs and asks whether she would please tell him her reasons.

'I will tell you, but only you, for now.

I wasn't happy about most things.

Aunt Deloris almost killing you, three times.

Bella killing a muggleborn witch,

Tom Riddle.

And I believed I wasn't worthy of the name black,

for I had been told that most my life.

That I wasn't worthy of the privilege they gave me,

and that I would do better not to exist'

That are a couple of reasons I did not wish to live any longer.

Sirius, who had been unnaturally silent throughout her explanation now spoke.

'I have to tell you something.

I never tried to kill myself, though I did cut myself.'

He rolled up his sleeves and muttered a spell, a revealing spell she realized.

Scars started appearing on his arms.

She looked at the scars and then at him.

'Why have you never told me?'

'You are the first who knows'

She looked at him astound, but not for long.

'Why did you never tell me about your problems?'

'I didn't think anyone would care'

Now he was the one looking astound at her,

'Cissa, you know I love you, don't you?'

'Yes' was her reply.

'Then know that whenever you think no-one cares, I will care.

And if you need to talk, or anything, I'm there for you'

She thought about what he said and asked.

'I know Sirius, and I love you too.

But will you always be there?'


	3. Eyes of an angel

**A/n**: How lovely of you to drop by once again, please tell me what you think.

As a number of people liked the beginning of this story,

I am writing more.

Though you probably already figured that out, as if it where different this chapter wouldn't be here, would it now.

**Summary**: She has a lot of problems.

Will her two favorite cousins help her solve them,

or will they become part of them?

**Disclaimer**: As we all know, I own nothing.

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling because she thought of it before I did.

- if I owned Harry Potter & co. would I be posting a story here, or would I be running to a publisher?

- Do you not think that if I was J.K. Rowling, my stories would be a lot better.

* * *

**Will you always be there for me?**

Eyes of an angel

Last chapter :

_'Cissa, you know I love you, don't you?'_

_'Yes' was her reply._

_'Then know that whenever you think no-one cares, I will care._

_And if you need to talk, or anything, I'm there for you'_

_She thought about what he said and asked._

_'I know Sirius, and I love you too._

_But will you always be there?'_

Overlooked by those who don't look properly,

Narcissa Black was throughout her childhood often overlooked.

Even a few who live in her house barely know of her existence.

Those few barely left their rooms, for it was their world.

A place no-one els came, unless necessary.

The place they chose to die, of old age.

But young Narcissa went in some of these rooms,

to visit her grandparents, who chose to die so.

How she got in, not many know.

For these doors were locked,

with magic unknown.

In present day, she visits them too.

Today is Sunday, a mere week after her attempt on her life.

Hours she stays, and talks to them,

about the reasons of her suicide attempt.

They do not judge her, they listen all day long.

As granddad closes the door behind the leaving girl,

a tear escapes his eye.

'I almost lost you, my dear girl.

I almost lost my granddaughter with the eyes of an angel,

the smile of a goddess,

and not to forget, a terrible life.'

This, her Granddad thinks as he closes the door.

Near her room, the girl knows not of his thoughts.

For a pleasant surprise awaits her, when she opens her door.

A note on her bed lies waiting for her.

The young girl, surprised by this, opens the note.

_Dear Cissa,_

_I know not of your reasons for what you did,_

_nor shall I ask for them._

_I just wanted to know if you might want to go shopping tomorrow with me, Sirius and Regulus._

_I know you already have your books,_

_but you need more,_

_you have grown very much this summer._

_And a gift will not hurt,_

_so please come to my study with your answer as quickly as possible._

_Lots of Love,_

_Your father._

The young girl smiled,

she had been wanting to ask her father to go shopping with her.

She really needed to get out of the house,

so to her fathers study she went.

She found the door open,

'How very odd' she thought.

Entering the room she saw her father sitting at his desk.

'Come in, dear girl, sit down please.'

She sat down in one of the three comfortable chairs.

'I wanted to let you know I really want to come shopping with you and Sirius and Regulus.

I haven't left the house in weeks'

Her father smiled as he heard her say all this, in one breath.

'I am glad you want to come,

Now off you go, you must change for dinner.'

Young Narcissa looked down and saw she was still wearing her pyjamas.

'Bye dad'

And she was off to her room to change.

20 minutes later she walked down the hallway to her cousins room.

Dressed in a set of jeans, a long-sleeve shirt and trainers, in the color pale blue.

She had her envied white blond hair in a ponytail.

She entered their room after knocking.

Seeing her cousins,

whom her mother had forbidden her to talk to for the past three days,

was something she loved.

And therefor ran towards both of them,

hugging them until they complaint they could hardly breath.

15 minutes of talking later she noticed dinner was in 5 minutes.

'You know, as much as I love talking to the two of you,

you might want to get ready for dinner.

I will see you there.'

"Oh, yeah,.

Cissa, wait!"

She stopped walking towards the door and turned around.

'what is it Reg?'

Instead of replying he got a package from underneath his bed and gave it to her.

'It's from the both of us, a late birthday present, we couldn't afford it back then.'

Sirius said as he noticed the look of confusion on his cousin's face.

She hugged the both of them and thanked them.

'I think you should open it after dinner, we only have 2 minutes left.'

She once more started walking towards the door as she said

'Hurry up Sirius, Reg. Your mum won't be pleased if you're late once again.'

As she walked down the stairs slowly Sirius and Regulus caught up with her,

'you know, you will be late too, if you don't start walking faster.'

At the bottom of the stairs her sister Bellatrix stood, obviously waiting for someone.

'There you are!

I need to talk to you, about matters that can't wait.

Mother has said we could come to dinner later.'

Uhm ... Bella, to which one of us are you referring?

Bellatrix did not answer this question but merely grabbed Narcissa's arm and dragged her away.

Sirius and Regulus were not letting their cousin alone with her sister,

for they knew Bellatrix is a Death eater.

They followed and pulled Narcissa back.

The girl said nothing, but her eyes said it for her, 'Thank you'.

"I must speak to her, NOW!"

Bellatrix screamed the last word, but neither Sirius nor Regulus was very intimidated.

'If you must speak to her now, then speak, here and now.'

She normally didn't give up so quickly,

but her mission was to be completed 10 minutes from now.

'Fine, I need her to become a Death eater.'

After speaking the young woman looked at her little sister in a way that made clear she would not accept no for an answer.

'Why do you need me? I'm not even 16 yet' the girl answered.

though her voice was cold, her mind knew she would not get out of this without choosing sides.

'The Dark Lord has selected you, for what reason I do not know.

You can either accept, or face the consequences of declining'

* * *

**I would onces more like to thank surfie-aussie-chick and Morganofthefairies for reviewing the story. So, Thank you.**

**And also, I would like to know what I could do to improve my writing.**

**So any comment, criticism, would be appreciated.**


	4. Care to join

**A/n**: How lovely of you to drop by once again, please tell me what you think.

As a number of people liked the beginning of this story,

I am writing more.

Though you probably already figured that out, as if it where different this chapter wouldn't be here, would it now.

**Summary**: She has a lot of problems.

Will her two favorite cousins help her solve them,

or will they become part of them?

**Disclaimer**: As we all know, I own nothing.

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling because she thought of it before I did.

- if I owned Harry Potter & co. would I be posting a story here, or would I be running to a publisher?

-Do you not think that if I was J.K. Rowling, my stories would be a lot better.

- If I owned Harry Potter & co. I would have been at a publisher right now.

**Will you always be there for me?**

Care to join?

The young girl knew not what to decide,

she doesn't want to become a Death eater, that she knows.

But declining Bella's request, she thought, would be dangerous.

For the young girl didn't want to murder,

nor did she want a life obeying Tom Riddle.

Funny, the girl thought, that I dare call him his true name in thought,

but dare not stand up to his servant.

She knew many look up to Dumbledore for speaking Tom's chosen name,

which they believe to be his true name.

'Silly people, do you not know speaking of him as Voldemort is the same as speaking of him as You-Know-Who? Only those who call him by his true name are not fooled by fear.'

The encounter with her sister was cut short when the girl's aunt yelled at them that dinner couldn't wait no longer.

She had never appreciated her aunt more than at that moment.

The young girl didn't wish to become like her sister,

but didn't want to fight against her either,

she was afraid.

In her room after dinner she found the gift from Sirius and Regulus still wrapped,

she for a moment forgot the choice ahead of her and ran towards the present.

She carefully opened it to reveal a beautiful silver necklace,

the pendant was made of a gorgeous pale blue stone,

shaped like a tear.

She siled, put it on and looked in the mirror,

It looked lovely.

She realized that it was late already and changed for bed,

when she had her pyjama's on she looked in the mirror.

A shocked face is what she saw,

just like Sirius showed her his cuts,

hers were somehow no longer there.

She found this odd, and wanted to take the necklace off, but her hands got entangled in her hair.

She, with difficulty, disentangled them, but noticed a change in her appearance as she looked in the mirror once again.

Her eyes somehow looked different,

just like her hair

Her eyes were, if possible, even more beautiful.

Her hair was it's original color, but it now reached to the small of her back and was silky.

'That explains something' she thought.

She wanted to visit her cousins to ask what they had done to her necklace,

but also she wanted to sleep, for her day had been exhausting.

She, being the curious girl she is, decided on the first.

**There is the end to the first half of this chapter...**

**as I am going on a holiday tomorrow, or today actually, in Holland.**

**I just wanted to tell everyone that I love you for reviewing, if you did or will do!**

**And I wanted to say that I won't be posting until Saturday,**

**unless I'm very lucky and find a computer somewhere in Limburg :P**

**But anyways, this is not the complete chapter,**

**more will come Saturday at the last.**

**I can promise you that, and therefor I promise you that Saturday I will post!**

**Well, bye bye everyone!**

**waves**

**Until next week.**


	5. Thoughts to remember

**A/n**: How lovely of you to drop by once again, please tell me what you think.

As a number of people liked the beginning of this story,

I am writing more.

Though you probably already figured that out, as if it where different this chapter wouldn't be here, would it now.

**Summary**: She has a lot of problems.

Will her two favorite cousins help her solve them,

or will they become part of them?

**Disclaimer**: As we all know, I own nothing.

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling because she thought of it before I did.

- if I owned Harry Potter & co. would I be posting a story here, or would I be running to a publisher?

-Do you not think that if I was J.K. Rowling, my stories would be a lot better.

- If I owned Harry Potter & co. I would have been at a publisher right now.

- If I owned Harry Potter & co., I would be, like, rich... wouldn't I? Well, I'm not!

- I still haven't won the lottery and bought the rights too HP and characters, but I'm trying.

**This chapter is dedicated too my most loyal reviewer,**

**surfie-aussie-chick. **

I apologize for not posting earlier.

I'm not going to write down the very long reason why I didn't post earlier.

'Cause it's a waste of time,

so, on with the story!

* * *

**Will you always be there for me?**

Thoughts to remember

Sneaking through the hallway Narcissa made her way over too her cousins room.

She was about to knock on the door when she heard voices inside the room,

her curiosity got the best of her, she listened.

'How will we explain?' a voice she recognized to be Regulus asked the other occupant in the room.

'Have we a choice? We need to tell her the truth.'

'Fine', she heard Regulus reply, 'but you can explain, I'm no good at that.'

Just as she heard Sirius say 'I kno ...' she knocked on the door.

The voice abruptly stopped,

after few seconds it spoke again,

now in a colder tone.

The expected 'Who is there?' sounded from behind the door.

'It's me' the girl replied in a soft whisper.

A clearly audible sigh of relief sounded on the other side of the door,

she heard some footsteps and the door was opened by a wary looking Sirius.

The girl entered the room and sat down on one of the beds as Sirius closed the door.

He turned around to face his cousin, she looked as if she was about to say something,

when Regulus spoke.

'Hey, I see you're wearing the necklace'

The girl, irritated by the interruption, replied coldly

'So you see correctly.'

Regulus looked taken aback by her tone, she normally only used that tone with people she disliked.

Narcissa took this opportunity to ask what had been on her mind before,

'Now will one of you tell me what the hell have you done to my necklace?'

She spoke in a soft but clearly audible tone that made clear to both boys, this wasn't a question, it was a command.

She put her legs on the bed Indian style and awaited the answer she was certain of she'd get.

Sirius and Regulus looked from her to each other and back, after what seemed like a very long time, but in reality was just under 3 minutes, Sirius spoke up.

'Fine, I'll tell you'

He glanced at his brother as he started to speak.

'When we tr...'

'Wait!'

Narcissa, being the smart one, magically locked the door and silenced the room before she motioned Sirius to continue.

'First of all, you need to know that Regulus and I did nothing with that necklace other than buying it and giving it to you.

Now that you know that, I'll explain about you necklace.

2 weeks before your birthday we went too Diagon Alley, birthday shopping, remember?'

She confirmed her knowledge of the visit, though she hadn't been there, for obvious reasons.

'Well', the boy continued, 'Everyone bought you the usual gifts,

clothes, books, candy and more books.'

'We decided to buy you something different, something special, for your birthday.

Reg wanted to go to the jewelry store, so we went.

He thought you might like some jewelry,

anyways, we entered the shop and looked around.

When, some 10 minutes later, we were about to leave I saw that necklace' He pointed at the necklace around the girl's neck.

'I dragged Reg over to the necklace and we asked the clerk about it,

he said it was a special necklace.

The price tag definitely insinuated there was something very special about it'

'We asked him what is so special about it,

he explained too us what the necklace can do.'

At hearing the words, 'what the necklace can do' Narcissa took hold of the necklace and eyed it warily.

After a few seconds she concluded it wasn't doing anything at the moment, she looked up at Sirius,

'Well, what can it do?'

'Relax, I'll tell you in a minute.'

'He told us about the necklace,

and the enhancement that lies upon it.'

He paused and looked at his brother, as if expecting him to continue.

'What enchantment?' Narcissa inquired.

'Well', Regulus said, deciding to continue, 'the clerk told us that this enchantment will allow the current owner to install thoughts or memories in it.'

He looked at Narcissa expecting a response, which he got,

'So, it's like a pensieve?'

'Yes and no, you can store memories an such in it, but not with magic, it requires something else, a tear.

As we knew you can cry at command.'

He looked at his cousin as if expecting a response again,

though this time Narcissa merely raised an eyebrow.

'Well, if you wear the necklace with you, and you cry, it stores the memory or thought you want into the necklace.'

At hearing Narcissa question about how she could see her memories again Regulus smiled,

'That's the beauty of it all, only you and those you allow will be able to view your memories,

unlike a pensieve.

If you want to view one, you have to hold the pendant for a couple of seconds and images will appear in mid-air, only visible to the owner, and those allowed.

When you see the memory you want to view you have to put your thumb on the pendant,

then you will be pulled into the memory of your choice.

you can leave the memory at any chosen moment,

you just have to put your thumb on the pendant again for a couple of seconds.

You can probably see the memories of the person that owned it before you did if you want to.'

Narcissa, needing a couple of seconds to process this information, spoke shortly after Regulus finished speaking.

'I now understand that part, but why, do I look different?

My eyes and my hair, I mean.'

She added upon seeing the confused looks her cousins were giving her.

'What are you talking about Cissa, you look exactly the same as you did before.'

The now confused young girl looked in the mirror to see if there were any changes in her appearance.

She looked at herself, she still looked different.

'I do not look the same, I look different,

I mean, my eyes are brighter' this was rewarded with a snort from both boys,

for they found it almost impossible for Narcissa's eyes to be any brighter.

'and my hair is longer' Narcissa continued as if not hearing the boys snort,

she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear,

the looked in the mirror again as to confirm that she wasn't loosing her mind.

When she saw her reflection she gave a shriek, her ears were pointy,

she knew that these sort of ears where elven ears.

She turned around and yelled at the boys, 'Tell me, now, what the bloody hell you've done with my necklace.

My ears look like bloody elven ears.'

Regulus, very thankful that Narcissa had silenced the room, looked at his cousin wondering if she had lost her mind.

'Cissa, you're eyes, hair and ears look exactly the same as they always do.'

Narcissa looked at him in utter disbelief, then took of the necklace,

she turned to the mirror and saw herself, looking the same as with the necklace on.

'What the hell? What did the clerk say about the necklace changing the appearance of the owner?'

This time Sirius answered,

'He said nothing about that, besides, you still do look the same.'

Narcissa, after looking in the mirror again, yelled at him,

'I bloody hell don't look the same, I look like a bloody elven.'

* * *

Thanks for reading, lol, please review.

I can almost certainly say that you didn't expect what happened in this chapter.

anyways, have fun whatever you all are doing, I'm of, the tv. calls to me :P

Siobhan-Slytherin-Lady


	6. Unanswered questions

**A/n**: How lovely of you to drop by, please tell me what you think.

And please review...

**Summary**: She has a lot of problems.

Will her two favorite cousins help her solve them,

or will they become part of them?

**Disclaimer**: As we all know, I own nothing.

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling because she thought of it before I did.

I've just bought 2 new books, jolly, but this still doesn't mean I own harry potter.

If i get top grades in every single one of my classes, i own harry potter. Seeing as this is not true, i do not own him or any related characters.

* * *

**6.**

**Will you always be there for me**

Unanswered questions

Still not any wiser about her change in appearance Narcissa made her way back to her room. Not so far from her room she heard people arguing and, curious as she is, listen to what they were saying. 'I am not letting you threaten my daughter, do you understand?'

"I understand perfectly what you are saying, you raised me, remember. But you must also know that if the Dark Lord wishes me to recruit her I must obey."

She realized that this was Bellatrix and her father, arguing about her. With made her feel guilty, as if she had done something to start this argument. Though she knew this was not in the least bit true she still felt guilt.

"Besides that, she's not even your daughter anyway, so why this protective?"

'Dare not speak of that, now obey the orders I gave you, or face the consequences'

"Is that a threat father?"

'I had assumed with you being a follower of Tom, you would know a threat'

She then heard footsteps coming her way, but was too shocked by the news she had just received, so she stood still, in the middle of the hallway. The sentence 'she's not even your daughter anyway' kept replaying in her head. The footsteps suddenly stopped, 'Narcissa, dear, what are you doing here?'

Barely registering that her father had spoken to her she looked up, then she asked him what Bellatrix meant by her not being his daughter. He looked at her, making up his mind about telling her, 'Come to my office, I will explain everything there.' So she followed him to his office, sat in another comfortable chair and waited for an explanation.

"I will explain to you the reasons for why Bellatrix said what she said."

He said this closing the door, then he walked over to his desk and sat down in a chair near hers.

"You were adopted" he said, not looking at her, though she didn't notice. She didn't notice this singe of vulnerability because she was still trying to comprehend the news just given to her, then something made sense. "Dad, do I look any different?"

He looked absolutely bewildered, this was not by far the answer he had expected. "Well, you haven't got the usual Black trademarks, but I don't see what you mean." "No, I mean, do I look different then yesterday?"

"No, you don't, why do you ask such questions? I had thought you would be interested in your parents."

This seemed to trigger something in the girl's brain. 'of course, my parents' she thought.

'Yes, I want to know about my parents, what were they like? or are they still alive?'

"your parents are still very much alive" He could see a flicker of relief in her eyes now "but unfortunately we have no idea whatsoever where they are, we have tried to contact them countless times, but without success." He could see some of the hope that had formed in her eyes disappear, and cursed himself for being so insensitive to her about this. "Honey, I will try to contact them again, alright?" He saw it again, a flicker of hope that could lift his spirits any time. 'Yeah., I would love that, I would love to meet my parents'. Her father continued to tell her about her parents and even promised he would contact her parents as soon as possible.

Then her sleepiness caught up with her, she yawned, 'perhaps it is best if you went to bed now, and I also think you shouldn't tell everyone about this just yet, Sirius and Regulus can know, but it is up to you to tell them. Goodnight dear' "Goodnight dad" she walked out of the room, and to her own, where she got in her bed in no time. Just as she was thinking she would probably not sleep much this night she fell asleep.

Waking up Narcissa remembered the events of last night, she felt like she wasn't apart of the family she grew up with. After changing she decided she was going to tell her cousins what happened. At breakfast she saw her cousins, not wanting to tell them in a crowded room she kept silent, this the boys noticed. 'Cissa, what's wrong?' "I have to tell you something, after breakfast" the boys both looked at her oddly, this had to be serious, otherwise Narcissa would have just told them in whispers. Breakfast was served on silver plates, engraved with the Black family crest.

Breakfast was eaten in an unnaturally silent atmosphere. Unlikely as it may seem, she was devastated about the news she had only just a few hours previous received. She betrayed no emotion she didn't want to, and has a uncanny amount of self-control.

After breakfast she followed her cousins to their room, once inside she closed the door carefully. She looked at her cousins and started to speak. 'I need to... I need to tell you something.'

* * *

A/n: you made it till the end of the chapter, good. so, tell me what you think. (in other words this means PLEASE REVIEW)...

any suggestions about what should happen in the story are appreciated, I know what's going to happen next chapter :).

ladidadida, nothing much to say..

so ciao i guess,

Siobhan-Slytherin-Lady


End file.
